


Your Loss

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: When Underhill is named as head of the New York Institute instead of her, Isabelle takes her complaints to the top.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - nail  
> Banned Together Bingo - patriarchy

“Consul Whitelaw,” Isabelle said as she sat across from the older man in his office. “Thank you for speaking with me.”

He gave her a condescending smile and nodded at the chair in front of his desk, which she took. Perching herself on the edge, she drew herself as tall as she could and stared back at him.

“Of course,” he said. “To what do I owe the pleasure. I’m sure it’s as busy as always back in New York, so whatever you need to speak about must be important, especially when you’ve bypassed the head of your Institute.”

Izzy gave him a strained smile.

“I thought my feelings would be better relayed directly to you. Consul Whitelaw, I’m afraid that Underhill isn’t prepared to lead the New York Institute.”

“Ahh.” Whitelaw wagged his finger. “Let me guess. You believe that _you_ are the right person for the job, yes?”

Isabelle stiffened but remained firm.

“I do. Sir, I’ve been an active member of the New York Institute for a decade. I know New York like the back of my hand. I have connections, and I worked closely with my brother when he led the Institute.”

“Miss Lightwood, I’m afraid you’re not going to change any minds. You have your brother’s support but no one else’s. The simple fact of the matter is that you’re too vapid to run such a large Institute. The Clave can’t take that kind of risk.”

Any traces of a smile had disappeared from Izzy’s face.

“That’s not a fair assessment–“

“How would you prefer I assess your performance? The entire Clave is aware of your...questionable habits. Just look at you now. What sensible Shadowhunter would dress this way?”

Isabelle glanced down at her tight dress and stilettos. She wasn’t even fighting any demons, but if push came to shove, she could have done it anyway. She would certainly have had a better chance than Whitelaw, you looked like he’d had stronger days.

“I assure you I’m more than capable,” she spat at him. Losing her cool wouldn’t help matters, but it sure was satisfying. “I’m one of the best fighters in New York, sir. I don’t think you want to test me.”

Whitelaw smirked and looked her up and down. Izzy saw him calculating her chances of succeeding in his mind. Her cells vibrated with energy, prepared to fight him the second she was given a chance.

“I don’t have time for immature showboating, Miss Lightwood. The Clave’s records of your performance are enough. There’s no need for a demonstration. I wouldn’t want you to break a nail.”

Despite herself, Izzy growled at the slight. She stood up, shaking with anger. The worst part of not being able to fight him was that she needed the release.

“Your loss,” she said in a controlled voice. “I think you’d like what you see, but then again, you know where to find me.”

She felt his eyes on her as she stalked from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisablle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
